


Overwatch Collection of Shipping Drabbles and Oneshots

by PavlovaPelican



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Will be a bit of everything for everyone, collection of drabbles, collection of oneshots, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PavlovaPelican/pseuds/PavlovaPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer relaxed into Widowmakers chest, sighing softly as a purple hand caressed her face before guiding it to rest between the sniper’s breasts.</p><p>‘’you really should be more careful. No?’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracer/Widowmaker - Tracer hides with Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is going to be a collection of random overwatch stuff I feel like writing before bed! I might make these little snippets into full stories if there is enough interest or if I have the time! ^^ Let me know what you think. <3
> 
> I'll try and do one a night! :3 
> 
> Thank you! ^^

Tracer relaxed into Widowmakers chest, sighing softly as a purple hand caressed her face before guiding it to rest between the sniper’s breasts.

‘’you really should be more careful. No?’’ 

Lena weakly nodded against her, blood slowly seeping from a bullet wound in her hip. Lena sat there, cuddled into Widowmaker as she took shots from her nest. The cold woman lying down with her back up against a wall as she held her. Multitasking quite skillfully as she fired shots with one hand while the other ghosted Tracers body. 

Tracer looked up at Widowmaker, ‘’I need to find Mercy or a medkit…’’ her usual cheerfulness gone from her voice as she struggled to sit up. 

‘’no sweetie, my team is right behind me, if you leave this room you will be slaughtered.’’ she fired another shot, no doubt hitting her target. 

‘’Take more care when seeking me out’’ Widowmaker gently grasped her rear, pressing her up against herself as she leant down to softly kiss Lena on her lips, gently nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back to look down her scope. 

‘’I promise once it’s safe I’ll carry you to your Mercy’’

Lena nodded softly, wrapping her arms around her figure before closing her eyes against her deadly lover.


	2. Reaper/Widowmaker - Reaper is annoyed by Widowmaker.

Reaper had forgotten how long he stood there, brooding as he looked out the window across a dark, empty battlefield. It was expected that the Overwatch agents would arrive in 24 hours, but he had already set up his Talon forces, with nothing to do he simply let his mind wonder, thinking about the past and his now empty self. 

‘’What is on your mind mon cher?’’ 

Reaper stiffened as he tilted his head to look towards the voice, Widowmaker standing there with a sly grin.

‘’…What do you want?’’

She took slow sensual steps towards him, before placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, Reaper stiffing at the touch as she gently rubbed her thumbs in circular motions across his broad shoulders.   
‘’Why my Reaper you look so lonely, and you must be so bored waiting for Overwatch.’’ She led her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist, before grabbing his hips and pulling his leather covered body against herself. Reaper grunted and glared at her through his mask. 

‘’May as well have some fun no?’’ she grinned up at Reaper before he gently shoved her off, frowning beneath his mask, ‘’you do realize everything I touch dies right…’’. 

‘’ah.’’ She frowned before bring her hand to her face in a thinking gesture. ‘’I know, sit down.’’

‘’….Why?’’

‘’Just do it.’’

Reaper frowned again as he sat down on the cold floor with his legs lying flat. ‘’…What is the meaning of this?’’

Without answering, Widowmaker straddled Reapers lap before putting her elbows on his shoulders, resting her chin on top of his head. After a moment she responds ‘’I was bored and wanted a chair.’’

Reaper groans and sits there motionless, letting the widow play with the material on his hood, just accepting the fact that he is stuck with her until the mission is over.


	3. Widowmaker/Tracer - Vampire Pleasantries Part 1 (Explicit)

Widowmaker stoically worked from behind her oversized desk, she was the count of all vampires and was currently doing research on Overwatch’s recent activities. Her chambers where on top of a tall, heavily guarded office building disguised as a technology company. Her chambers where grandly designed, fit for her status, the other vampires made it for her through silent protests.

Widowmaker looked up as her door was creaked open, a brunet with a timid smile popped around the corner. Widowmaker grinned at her pup, fangs showing, before going back to her computer work. 

Lena slowly creeped up and around the desk before sliding in to Widowmakers lap, looking up at her and humming sleepily before nuzzling into her neck. Widowmaker then wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her closer and resting her head on top of hers in a lazy action to keep her eyes on the screen. 

Lena softly ran her tongue over the huntress’s neck, finding her pulse point and softly sucking there. Widowmaker bit her own lip, trying to ignore her pup as she stifled a moan. 

‘’You should take a break my count.’’ Lena then straddled Widowmakers lap, grinding her hips against her gently as she stole a kiss from the cold vampire. 

Widowmaker’s eyes fluttered before closing them and deepening the kiss, unable to hold back anymore as she brought her hand to the back of Lena’s head, running her fingers through her hair as she pulled her closer, moaning softly into the kiss. ‘’Oh mon amour.’’

Lena slid her tongue into the Widows mouth, her tongue grazing past her sharp fangs as Widow tilted her head, a moment later softly parting. ‘’Chérie, you are simply irresistible.’’ 

Widowmaker leant down, her nose softly pressed against her neck, before grazing her fangs against her vein and slightly breaking the skin there. ‘’May I?’’ Lena gave a nod before Widowmaker started to lick her neck, coating it with a local anaesthetic until her skin was numb. 

Widowmaker paused as she positioned her fangs, before letting out a low growl and plunging her fangs into Lena. The girl underneath her screamed with pleasure, moaning and humping the air as Widowmaker drew blood out of her. ‘’You naughty pup, you like this, no?’’ she purred into Lena’s neck before sliding a cold hand down to her breasts, grabbing and playing with them, while the other slid into her suit to find her soaking wet folds, sliding a finger over her clit, and rubbing it in time with her sucks. 

Lenas breathing started to falter as she became paler, her vision blurred as she reached her climax, her hot juices coating Widowmakers fingers as it ran down her wrist and onto the seat. Widowmaker stopped her rubbing and slowed down her sucking, wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling her in close to hold her as she withdrew her fangs, licking the wound she made to heal it over. 

Lena rested her head against Widows shoulder, humming softly as she started to fall asleep. Widowmaker smiled down at her, she would hold her pup until she awoke, her work can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by this picture - http://skiesen.tumblr.com/post/145437770606/tracer-thinks-shes-so-sneaky-when-no-ones o3o;;
> 
> Lemme know what you think :3 thanks!


	4. Sombra/Reaper Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [light descriptive injuries, no major character death]

Sombra dropped in pain as bullets shredded her shoulder and gut, landing on the ground in a roll before coming to a stop. She coughed up blood as she shook in pain, ears ringing and vision blurring as she tried to crawl to cover. 

‘’SOMBRA…!’’ 

A distant voice was heard as black smoke glided over to her, spreading like blood through water until the form of the Reaper solidified on top of her. A clawed hand snaked under her waist and lifted her up against his chest, holding her body tenderly as he snuck into cover. 

‘’R-Reaper, I’m sorry.’’ She coughed into his shoulder, blood dripping down his black armour. ‘’shh it’s okay… I’m here for you, I’m here.’’ He leant down and brought a claw up to her cheek, softly turning her face towards his mask. ‘’keep your eyes on me and stay awake.’’

Sombra weakly nodded as she nuzzled into the crook of the Reapers neck, holding onto his leather straps as he carried her. 

They came to a locked door, Reaper banged on it angrily before turning around. ‘’Reaper, w-wait.’’ Sombra held out her hand to the door over Reaper’s shoulder, hacking the panel and opening it. 

Reaper grunted as he sprinted through the door, killing two guards with one shotgun, juggling shooting and carrying Sombra with ease. ‘’Reaper, time to leave’’ A thick French accent shouted into his ear, he threw his gun onto the ground, bringing his hand up to respond ‘’We’re almost… there!’’ Reaper huffed as he jumped through a window, glass shards raining down as he grabbed onto Widowmaker’s grapple hook as they flew up into the Talon ship. 

‘’Good timing, what happened to her?’’ the purple clad woman asked as she prepared the ship bay for first aid. 

‘’No time to explain.’’ Reaper cradled Sombra’s head as he placed her gently on the medical bed while Widowmaker was quickly hooking her up to life-support system. 

Widowmaker checked for bullet holes and began to dig them out using her nails while Sombra shook in pain. ‘’Reaper, turn the morphine up.’’ He nodded, quickly turning it up. 

‘’Damn it, we need to treat her for shock, surprisingly no vital organs where overly damaged.’’ Widow muttered as she checked the monitors. 

Reaper climbed into the bed with Sombra, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up so she was laying on his chest. ‘’It’s alright, this will help the shock’’ Widowmaker raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. 

Reaper leant down to Sombra’s ear, whispering sweet nothings as he held her, eventually feeling her muscles relax, accepting the morphine. ‘’It’s alright now, you’re safe, rest now…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is very OC here I'm sorry xD I just wanted him to be a caring edge lord. But yay, finally did an update! More to come. :) Let me know in the comments if there is any paring/situation you want me to write.


End file.
